


Zambies

by froggerthecatlady



Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types, pewdiecry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggerthecatlady/pseuds/froggerthecatlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dont own them, they own themselves, blahblahblah. </p>
<p>This in Cry's pov. Pewds just landed in Atlanta and Cry is going to go meet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My plane just landed!” Pewdiepie yelled into the webcam. 

“I’m right here man. There’s no need to scream.” I said. I looked at the excited blond, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. This wasn't his first time in America, but it was his first time in Georgia. 

“But I’m just so happy!” he cupped his hands around his face and smiled that stupid smile I loved. “And when are you going to get here, Ryan?” he put one eye up to the screen.

“First, I told you, don’t call me Ryan. I go by Cry. Second, never call me Ryan again. Third, I’m leaving in a couple hours, so I should be there by noon.”

“So we can…” he looked around him suspiciously. “ We can get…..LUNCH!!!!!” I tried not to, but I laughed. Pewds could always make me laugh, even on the worst of days.

“I can’t wait to see you, Ryan.” He smiled mischievously. I glared at him before he disconnected Skype. I got out of my chair and stretched. I had gamed most of the night, and now I was going on a thirteen hour drive to Atlanta. I need more coffee. I went upstairs and into the kitchen. 

“Get down cat.” I pushed my cat off the counter. I filled the pot with water and put it in the maker. I put twice as much grounds into the filter than it called for, but, well, I like caffeine, and I was going to be needing for the next few days. God knows Pewdiepie will want to game for the whole time I’m there. 

I poured myself a cup of coffee, black, and went to my room to finish packing. I placed my cup on the nightstand and went to my closet. I looked at my clothes, debating if I should bring my jacket or not. Even though it was the beginning of fall, Georgia had weather mood swings, changing from swimming weather to snowman weather in a day.

“What do you think cat?” I said, knowing my answer was going to be a smug meow. But it was quiet. 

Too quiet.

I quickly turned around and dived for my nightstand. Cat freaked and knocked my cup to the floor, making a huge stain on the carpet.

“Cat! No!” I grabbed my cup and looked at the floor. “Cat! You know mom just got the carpets cleaned! Fuck!” I grabbed one of my old shirts and tried to mop up the drink. 

“Meow?” I glared at my cat and it darted from my room.

I finally got most of the coffee up. There was a huge stain, and I knew mom was going to kill me. So I quickly packed my things and piled into my car before she got home from work. I put cat’s carrier into the passenger seat. He may be a pain, but he was my pain. And also mom said I had to take him. 

And now I was on my way to Atlanta with my crazy cat and three thermoses of coffee.


	2. And The Hell Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's that knock at the door? A zombie you say? Well thats fucking great!

I brought our order to a window seat. 

“Pewds, what are you doing?” I looked at him. He had drawn a face on his hand with ketchup. The worst part was that he was talking to it. I worry about him sometimes.

“I was bored.” He eyed the basket in my hand. “Can I have my hotdog?” he asked.

“Sure,” I slid into the other booth. “Three foot longs, an order of fries, onion rings, and a large chocolate shake.” I place his food in front of him and he started drooling.

We started eating, and I don’t know how he does it, but he finished two of his three hotdogs before I finished my one. 

“I can never get over how good American food is.” He stuffed a handful of onions into his mouth.

“What you mean is how unhealthy American food is. It’s just grease.” I said, looking at my grease stained fingers.

“Well, it’s delicious. And I love it.” He proved his point by finishing the last hotdog and the fries. 

“That’s why you always eat so much when you’re here.” 

“No. I just like food. Eating makes the world go round.” He held up an onion ring to demonstrate the roundness of it. I snatched it from his hands and ate it. He looked at me with puppy dog eyes. I swore he was about to cry. I sighed and pushed my fry basket toward him. “YES!” he sucked them up like a vacuum. 

He finished, where that food went, no one will ever know, and we left our table. We were almost out the door when I remembered something.

“Wait.” I reached toward a cardboard box and grabbed two paper hats with the name of the restaurant on them. I unfolded his and put it on his head.

“For me!?!” he said, trying to look at it. Which, he couldn’t, since it was on his head. But that didn’t stop him from trying. 

“Yes. Now come on.” I led him out the door. 

 

When we got back to the hotel, I cleaned cat’s litter box. After Félix stopped gaging from the smell, we started on our duel playing of Minecraft. 

“No! No! Don’t destroy that block! It’s the trap door!” I yelled but it was too late. My friend just made me fall in lava. 

“Sorry.” He looked at me all innocent like.

“Oh, now you’re going to get it.” I made my character go toward his house he made. He whined as I blew it up with TNT, killing both our characters.

“You son of a barrel.” 

“You’re the son of a barrel!”

“NOOOOOO!!!!!!” he curled into a ball and slowly rocked back and forth. I was laughing at him as he muttered to himself about barrels, when there was a knock at the door.

“Probably someone telling us to be quite.” I grumbled and opened the door. It was a terrified looking man. “What the hell?” I stared at the blood on his clothes.

“It’s happening! It’s really happening!” he yelled.

“Um, okay. Why don’t you come inside and we’ll call hotel management.” I said. This man was crazy.

“They’re in the building! They’re killing people! My wife….. My kids…. You have to get out of here!” I looked at Pewds. He just shrugged. I turned back to the man and saw he wasn’t there anymore. I stuck my head into the hallway. I saw him lying on the ground. Someone was standing over him. 

The person looked at me. I screamed and slammed the door. 

“Cry? Cry? Cry, what’s wrong? What happened?” I couldn’t answer. This couldn’t be happening. No, no, no, no, no! 

“Let me see.” He pushed past me. He slammed the door too. “No. Is that? Is that really a…?” all the color was drained from his face.

“It is!” I yelled, starting to panic. “It’s a fucking zombie!” I grabbed his shoulders. “We need to get out of here!” 

“I know, I know. I just, I just can’t believe this is real.” He stared at the door. I looked out again. A woman had the same idea to look out. She screamed and the creature jumped onto her, biting into her face, ripping off her nose. She continued to scream. I slammed the door again.

“We need to get out of here. Like, now.” I said. I don’t know how my voice was so strong. Maybe because I didn’t want to see my best friend being mutilated by a zombie. 

We grabbed our stuff from the closet and drawers, stuffing them into our duffel bags. I had played enough video games and seen enough shows to know to get supplies. I went to the bathroom and grabbed all the towels and soaps. I went to the kitchen and scooped the free drinks and snacks from the fridge into another bag. I looked on the counter and found the hotel iron they provide in the room. I took it. It could be used as a weapon. Cat was crying from under the bed. I dragged her out and locked her in her crate. 

“We can’t go out the door.” Pewdiepie said, peaking through the peephole. I looked and, sure enough, there were five of those horrible creatures outside in the hall. “How do we get out?” I looked at the window. “You’re not fucking serious.” 

“Would you rather try your luck out there?” I motioned to the door. His eyes widened. “That’s what I thought.” I walked over to the window and looked around.  
The fire escape was right by the window, and there were no zombies on the ground. We could probably make it. 

 

“I don’t like this Cry.” Pewds said as we started down the ladder. 

“I rather die trying than just sit around and wait for them to knock on the door and say, “Oh hi! I’m going to eat you’re fucking face!”” I moved down the ladder, and at ever window I passed, I saw a panicked person or a zombie. Or both. When we reached the ground I looked into the street. 

It was chaos. 

There were people running around without arms, faces, eyes, you name it. And the zombies were eating more and more of them, making it a bloodbath in the streets. And the smell. How could they be this rotten so fast? 

“Let’s go this way.” I motioned to the alley. We moved down it quietly. My usually loud cat was silent, for I think it knew if she wanted to live she had to be. I stuck my head around a corner, making sure the coast was clear. I started going forward, looking in front of me for more of the dead. 

“Cry! NO!!!!!!!!!!!” I turned around to face a zombie. Half its face was gone, and it was coming towards me. I backed up, terrified. 

“Pewdiepie! A little help!” I screamed, looking into the creature’s dead, pale eyes. 

“I don’t know how!” he looked at me with panicked eyes. 

“Like in the Walking Dead! You have to destroy the brain!” I yelled. 

“I’m not sure I can! This isn’t a video game! It’s real!” he held the iron in his shaking hands.

“It’s going to kill me if you don’t!”

“But-!”

“NOW!” the zombie lunged itself at me, aiming for my face. I screamed. I waited for the pain, for the feeling of flesh being ripped off. Instead, I heard a clunk and Pewds was standing over me with a bloodied iron in his hands. He was staring at the zombie that was by my feat, its head bashed open, its rotten brains flowing out.  
I looked at it, watched as it bleed out onto my clothes. I scrambled up and looked at my friend. “Are you okay?” I asked him. He turned and ran to a trashcan. He threw up, the iron falling from his hands. I walked over to him. He looked up and wiped his mouth. 

He pulled me in for a hug. And I usually don’t like being touched, but I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go.

“I’m so sorry.” He said, starting to cry. “I should have acted faster. It almost k-killed you.” His tears were soaking the shoulder of my shirt.

“It’s okay. I probably would have panicked too. It’s okay.” He looked at me.

“You sure?” he asked.

“I’m positive.” I looked toward the street. My yelling must have attracted more, for I heard their moans coming closer. “We’ll talk more later, but for now, let’s get the hell out of here.” I grabbed his hand and we ran.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go house hunting together!

We ran for at least an hour. We managed to avoid running into any zombies. But at the cost of other people lives. When a living person saw us, they would call out for help. And then the dead would pounce. 

We found a huge house, which I guessed was someone’s summer home. We went inside quietly. After we checked the house for any zombies and the coast was clear, we finally sat down on the couch. I let cat out of her cage and she ran to the basement.

“So what do we do?” Félix asked me.

“Well,” I said, looking around. “We should try to make this our main place. It has the fence around it, and we could add more to it if need be. And I checked in the kitchen and there was some food the people left from their summer visit, so we have something to eat for a while. We can also rummage for supplies in town.”

“So we’re safe here?” 

“For now, yes. We’re safe.” 

“YES!” he stood up and raced up the stairs.

“Where did this energy come from?” I asked, following him at a snail’s pace.

“When I found out I can go to sleep!” he waited for me at the top of the stairs. “I’m going to pick out a bedroom. You should too.”

“Our rooms should be close together.” I climbed the last step. “In case of an emergency, we’re right there for each other.”

“That sounds great!” he ran to the end of the hall. “Here are two rooms, right across the hall from each other. It’s perfect!”

“Yeah. It is.” I looked at the two rooms. One was decorated in red, the other in green.

“Which one you want?”

“The green one.”

“That fits for you. It’s like in Bloody Trapland. I’m the red one and you’re the green one with your blanket.”

“Yeah. Your right.” I laughed. He could always make me laugh, even on the worst of days.

And today was our first day of Hell.

 

“Cry!” my eyes shot open.

“What is it?” I yelled, looking around, expecting a zombie to be in the room.

“Good morning.” Pewdiepie said, sitting at the foot of my bed.

“Really?!? Way to give me a fucking heart attack!” I took my pillow and hit him with it.

“You’re welcome.” He hopped off the bed and skipped down the hall. I had such a strange friend. I went down the stairs and smelled food coming from the kitchen. “I made you breakfast!” 

“I didn’t know that you cooked.” I said, looking at the plate of French toast, eggs, cheese, and, oh thank the gods, bacon. It smelled, and looked, like heaven.

“I keep it a secret, so I never have to cook for myself. I’m too lazy to do that.”

“But you cooked for me?”

“Well, you’re special.” He sat across the table from me. I blushed when he said that. “And I’ve had your cooking. If I die, I don’t want it to be from burnt bacon.”

“But I like it crisp.” I protested quietly.

“And I like my food to be edible.” He started eating, shoveling the eggs into his mouth. I stared at my meal. “What’s wrong? Aren’t you hungry?” 

“Yeah. It’s just, this will probably be the last time in a long time that we get to eat this. Bacon, eggs, bread. Anything not canned or hunted.” He stopped eating and looked at his food.

“No more bacon?” he said with puppy dog eyes.

“No more bacon.”

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!”


	4. Wal-Mart Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dem bandits, tho.

We crept into the Wal-Mart. I had my shovel I found in the shed behind the house, and Pewds had his iron and a pitchfork. I saw a zombie in the produce section, just wondering around in its zombie way. I snuck behind it. And I swung my shovel sideways, making it cut off the top of the creature’s head.

I lowered the shovel as the body fell to the ground. That was my first kill. It felt surreal.

“It’ll be okay.” Pewdiepie put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded and went forward.

“Let’s go to the can foods first. They’ll last longer than anything fresh.” We walked down a few aisles, checking in each to make sure there weren’t any dead. It looked like no one had tried this store yet. It was out of the main city, where most of the picking probably was.

“Here.” Pewds whispered, pointing down aisle number eleven.

“Jackpot.” I said and started piling the cans into my back pack and duffel bag. After I had filled half of both my bags, and Pewds had for his too, we made our way to the hunting section. 

“Only in the south are there guns and ammo next to the kid toys.” I said, laughing. We grabbed a few guns and silencers, and all the ammo the store had out. “To the medicine.” We went to the other side of the store. “I’ll get from the back, you get from the aisle.” I went behind the counter and looked for what we might need. Morphine, antibiotics, flu and cold medicine, etc. I dumped it all into my bag, taking up what little room was left.

“Do we need gummy vitamins?” Pewdiepie held up a bottle of kid medicine.

“Actually, we might. We don’t want to have to use the cold medicine. Better safe than sorry.” I hopped over the counter to help him get the rest of the painkillers and such. “Now let’s go.” We ran toward the front door.

“Fuck!” someone yelled and I stopped. I motioned to a box and we hid behind it, peaking out to look at the one that yelled. “It looks like someone was already here!” there were four guys standing over the zombie I had killed. 

“Dude, it’s okay. They couldn’t have taken it all.” One of them said.

“Fuck off!” the first one said. I was wishing they would stop yelling. They were going to attract the dead, and if that happened, we were all screwed.

“Let’s just go get some guns.” Another said and they walked away. I pointed toward the door and Pewds nodded. We snuck out the door and ran. 

 

“That was a close one!” Pewds yelled after we got back into the house. We dumped our bags on the couch and sat in the two chairs. 

“I forgot we had to look out for bandits. That guy seemed pissed.” I said, taking a sip of water from a bottle.

“Yeah. I hope we don’t run into them again.”

“Don’t say that! Now we’re going to run into them!”

“I blame the barrels!” 

“Of course you do.” Cat came and sat in my lap. “Good girl.” I petted her and she purred. 

“What does she do all day?’

“She kills mice all day. No, she found a small hole in the basement, so small a baby zombie wouldn’t be able to get in through, but cats are freaky animals, and she finds a way out. She does her business, catches mice, and does whatever she wants to do.”

He glared at her. “Lucky bitch.” She meowed in protest.

 

“Put the soup on that shelf.” I pointed to the highest shelf on the bookshelf. The basement worked great as a storage room. We had unloaded our supplies and were now putting them up. I had locked the closet door that held our guns. 

“Okay. But won’t that be too high for you to reach.” He said with a smug grin.

“Shut up. Five foot four is not that short. You’re just freakishly tall.”

“Whatever floats your boat.” he placed the can on the shelf and we went upstairs. “So, what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“To avoid all weapon stores. It looks like that was all those men were interested in, and I really don’t want to run into kill crazy bandits.”

“That’s a really good point.”

“I know. That’s why I said it.” He narrowed his eyes at me. 

“Don’t become a smartass. I may have to take Cat and just leave you if that happens.” I must have looked incredibly pitiful, because Pewdiepie came over and hugged me. “Don’t cry, Cry!” I laughed. “You know I would never leave you.”

And I knew he never would.


End file.
